CMLL Super Viernes (June 4, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = 7,500 |lastevent = Super Viernes May 28, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes June 11, 2010 }}The June 4, 2010 Super Viernes featured six matches in total, including a Mini-Estrella match. The main event saw Guapos International (Shocker and Jon Strongman) and Toscano facing off against Los Guerros del Atlantida (Atlantis and Último Guerrero) and Gigante Bernard. At the May 28, 2010 Super Viernes Giant Bernarde teamed with Guapos International without any problems, but switched to the opposite side for the June 4 show. The confrontation between Bernard and Strongman is one of the main storylines of the semi-main event of the June 6, 2010 Sin Salida event. Giant Bernard handled the much smaller Shocker and Toscano with ease during the first fall, using his power advantage to toss the two men around the ring. When strongman was tagged in Giant Bernard initially let Último Guerrero and Atlantis take over as he tagged out. The first fall came to an end when Atlantis forced Shocker to submit and Guerrero forced Toscano to submit both by applying Atlantis' trademark La Atlántida. In the second fall Strongman and Giant Bernard finally faced off with Strongman tackling Giant Bernard to the ground. Bernard gained the upper hand by slamming the 309 lbs heavy Strongman, followed by a Slingshot Plancha from the apron into the ring to pin Strongman, winning the match for his team in two straight falls. Earlier in the night Latin Lover was introduced to the crowd and it was announced that he was one of the judges of this year's Il Campeonato Mundial de Baile (A version of Dancing with the Stars) and sat in the audience as a spectator for several of the matches. The semi-final match saw the team of Héctor Garza, El Terrible and El Texano, Jr., who had formed a temporary alliance in recent months, take on the team of La Máscara, Máximo, Volador, Jr. Garza took the first fall for his team when he defeated Volador, Jr. following a Moonsault. In the second fall La Máscara defeated Garza after 3 minutes and 30 seconds of wrestling. In the third fall El Terrible defeated La Máscara after executing a Plancha, ending the match after 13:15. Following the match Garza went to greet Latin Lover, whom he had worked with before, but when Garza goes to hug Latin Lover he double crosses him and attacks him instead, knocking Latin Lover into the second row. Latin Lover fought back but was attacked by both Garza, Terrible and Texano, Jr. in an out of control fight that had to be broken up by security and a representative of the Mexico City wrestling and boxing commission. The show also feature the Mexican National Trios Champions MSM Fly (Máscara Dorada, Metro, Stuka, Jr.) teaming together for only the second time since winning the championship, facing off against Poder Mexica (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Misterioso, Jr. and Sangre Azteca) in a non-title match. Poder Mexica previously held the Mexican Trios title but were stripped of the titles and thus never lost them in the ring. The match ended with Dragón Rojo, Jr. fouled Máscara Dorada, causing his team to be disqualified. After the match Poder Mexica kept attacking their opponents until CMLL staff separated the two teams as Sangre Azteca made a challenge for a title match. The Lighting features the Mexican National Welterweight Champion El Valiente facing off against the leader of Los Cancerberos del Infierno Virus. Valiente and Virus wrestled what was described as a "good match", with both mat work and Valiente showing some of his high flying moves but in the end Virus managed to apply the tapatía Surfboard hold, forcing Valiente to submit 7:29 into the match. The victory may earn Virus a match for the Mexican National Welterweight Championship. The second match of the night featured a Best two out of three falls Six-''Mini-Estrellas'' tag team match with Astral, Mascarita Dorada and Último Dragoncito vs Pequeño Nitro, Pequeño Violencia and Pequeño Black Warrior. Mascarita Dorada was scheduled to appear on the Super 14, 2010 Super Viernes but was replaced by Shockercito at the time. This time Mascarita Dorada did show up, splitting the first two falls between the two Trios. In the third fall Pequeño Black Warrior intentionally pulled Mascarita Dorada's mask off and then defeated him as Dorada was trying to cover up his face. In the opening match Astro Boy and Sensei defeated Mortiz and Semetal in just under 10 minutes. Results ; *Astro Boy and Sensei defeated Mortiz and Semetal (9:26) *Pequeño Nitro, Pequeño Violencia and Pequeño Black Warrior defeated Astral, Mascarita Dorada and Último Dragoncito in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (11:55) *Virus defeated Valiente in a Lighting Match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) (7:29) *''MSM Fly'' (Máscara Dorada, Metro, Stuka, Jr.) defeated Poder Mexica (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Misterioso, Jr. and Sangre Azteca) by disqualification in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:31) *Héctor Garza, El Terrible and El Texano, Jr. defeated La Máscara, Máximo, Volador, Jr. 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:15) *''Los Guerros del Atlantida'' (Atlantis and Último Guerrero) and Gigante Bernard defeated Guapos International (Shocker and Jon Strongman) and Toscano 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (8:38) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events